Diary of a Phantom: A Songfic Diary
by Hikari no Vikki
Summary: You all know that Yugi's rather the secluded one & doesn't really voice out his problems. His Yami is seclusive too; only because he's not really sure of what to to do. Their solution: a diary. Read the diaries of both Yugi & Yami during their travels. (Abandoned. Please Message for Details about taking over.)
1. Something Wicked This Way Comes

Story Title- Diary of a Phantom: A Songfic Diary

Chapter: 1

Author: Hikari no Vikki  
Genre: Angst/Fantasy  
Parings: YugixYami  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't own the song 'Something Wicked This Way Comes' either.

Description: 'Dear Diary, I completed the puzzle a few days ago, sorry that I forgot to tell you. It's really cool looking and all, but there's something about it that's not quite right. It's like something is hovering over me, watching my every move. But you know what? I like it.'

Vikki: Hi!! (waves) We're baaack! You missed us didn't you?

Yami Vikki: I don't know… a new fanfic is always your solution when you can't think of what to write for another story…

Vikki: They did too miss us!

Yami Vikki: Yeah, right. It's called denial, Kiko-chan.

Vikki: Be quiet you.

Yami Vikki: Today's fanfiction is sponsored by: Random Thoughts Inc!

Vikki: Yami-chan, you know you're a twit, right?

Yami Vikki: Yes, kyu-ti-. And so are you.

Vikki: (sighs) Yugi's Diary is first, so enjoy.

* * *

Diary Entry 1: Something Wicked This Way Comes 

_Double, Double, toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble._

Dear Diary,

I completed the puzzle a few days ago, sorry that I forgot to tell you. It's really cool looking and all, but there's something about it that's not quite right. It's like something is hovering over me, watching my every move. But you know what? I like it.

I need it now more than ever, this presence. You see, this wicked man named Pegasus has taken my grandpa's soul and if I don't participate in this tournament of his, I won't ever see him again. Why is do these things always happen to me? Why can't they just leave me alone? But you'll understand my pain won't you?

_Double, Double, toil and trouble, something wicked this way comes!_

_Eye of newt and toe of frog, wool of bat and tongue of dog. _

_Adder's fork and blind worm's sting, lizard's egg and owlet's wing._

Everything is so jumbled; I hate him and what he's done. But will the heart of the cards be enough to get me through this, this mess, this torment, this period of sheer insanity? I won't last long without my friends with he so cleverly left out of his little game.

I will not, cannot, and shall not let with he's done affect me.

But then again, maybe it already has. What other evils lurk out there, beyond Pegasus? Do they want my puzzle as well?

There's one thing I know that he cannot get, and that is this, my puzzle, my soul, and my own shadow, the nameless, faceless entity that guides me in my duels.

How did me know about me? Well he is the president of Illusions after all. But just because I beat Seto in a duel he turns his twisted gaze on me?

There's something seriously wrong with that. And that eye… oh it creeps me out. Not to sound elementary, but it's so freaky! Reading minds… that must be something his item can do that makes its powers different from the puzzle.

_Double, Double, toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble._

_Double, Double, toil and trouble, something wicked this way comes!_

_In the cauldron boil and bake, fillet of a fenny snake. _

_Scale of dragon, tooth of wolf, witches, mummy, maw and gulf._

Something's not right though; I think I'm going insane. Why didn't Pegasus just take me instead? It would've been easier, yes, that's true. Why didn't he do that, what possessed him not to?

So many questions, no answers to quell them, too many voices are running in my head. Why can't they all just disappear, there they go again, they're everywhere. I just don't get it this endless squalling, it seems so pointless and it just refuses dying. Why am I left in the dark? Where is the light that I seemed to have lost?

I want to cry.

I want to run.

But I must stay and fight or he's gone. You'll pay Pegasus, yes, that you will. You'll get it, you'll be punished, and I'll make the shadows take you instead! I want him back and I'll fight for him too, if I have to die for him to live why I'll take you with me if that's what I must do.

And even though you try to run, you can't escape, there's no place to hide.

Pegasus, my sick and twisted friend, you've made your final move. I'll say it once and I'll say it again:

_Double, Double, toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble._

_Double, Double, toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble._

_Double, Double, toil and trouble, fire burn and cauldron bubble!!!_

_SOMETHING WICKED THIS WAY COMES!  
_

Why, Pegasus, my dear Pegasus…

"IT'S TIME TO DUEL!"

_End of Entry_

* * *

Yami Vikki: (blinks) Umm…

Vikki: I know I made him on the angry side, but wouldn't you be a little angry?

Yami Vikki: Hell yeah I would. But you sort of made him half vengeful…

Vikki: Well I wasn't really going for that but it just came out that way. Do you want to say review?

Yami Vikki: No…

Vikki: Well, please review. If you have any questions or want to give us song ideas, we'd appreciate it! Please now do the following:

1. Make your mouse go to the blue 'go' button.  
2. Click on it.  
3. Type some words that make sense (cool or awesome are fine).  
4. Click the reveiw button.  
5. You may now leave or reread the chapter.

Stay tuned for the next entry: Someone's Watching Over Me


	2. Someone's Watching Over Me

Story Title- Diary of a Phantom: A Songfic Diary

Chapter: 2  
Author: Hikari no Vikki  
Genre: Poetry/Mystery  
Parings: YugixYami  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't own the song 'Someone's Watching Over Me' either.

Description: 'Dear Diary, I completed the puzzle a few days ago, sorry that I forgot to tell you. It's really cool looking and all, but there's something about it that's not quite right. It's like something is hovering over me, watching my every move. But you know what? I like it.'

Vikki: An update! During testing week too! That's a real accomplishment for me.

Yami Vikki: Updating _anything _is an accomplishment for you, kyu-ti-.

Vikki: Be nice, you. This took a _long _time. By the way, thanks to our first and so far, only reviewer, **penny3**. We love you and thank you and all that jazz.

Yami Vikki: Still Yugi's diary but you get a glimpse of Yami Yugi in this entry.

Vikki: And he's so sweet to Yugi too…

* * *

Diary Entry 2: Someone's Watching Over Me

_Found myself today. Oh, I found myself and ran away._

_Something pulled me back, the voice of reason I forgot I had.  
_

Dear Diary,

I can't even begin to tell you what's happened since I wrote you last. For one, I've had lots of emotional instabilities that won't seem to go away, like they're nagging at my heart, eating away at my sanity. This seems like old news doesn't it? Yeah, it kind of is.

My friends had decided that they're going to try to sneak onto the boat that is taking me and other duelists to Duelist Kingdom. I tried _so_ hard to talk them out of it but they've gone and done it anyway. I assume they're somewhere in the loading dock right now, trying not to be seen. Tea and Tristan are the ones. Hmm? What about Joey? He wasn't as sneaky as they were and he tried to go in the hard way. I ended up giving him one of my star chips so he'd calm down and the guards would let him through.

I gave him one of my cards, The Time Wizard, and he's really confident that he can win. I hope he can cause he tried so hard to fetch the cards that this bug brat, Weevil threw out onto the sea's cruel waters. They were my Exodia cards too… my grandpa's precious cards…

Anyway, he got a cold because of it and now he's on the bunk above me, sneezing the night away. Poor Joey. He's brave, but hardheaded and a bit brash as well.

He needs to learn to be patient, or well, at least that's what Grandpa always said. When Weevil threw the cards over the side, I felt an emotion I've never felt before. I wanted to punch the brat, to throw _him _over the side to see how he liked it. Am I supposed to feel this way? It's so scary…

What reason should there be for such an emotion? What would he have done if I'd actually attempted to throw him over? I don't know what to make of it all, and I have no one to talk to…

_All I know is you're not here to say what you always used to say, _

_but it's written in the sky tonight…  
_

Joey's no help, and Tea and Tristan would just tell me not to worry. Grandpa would know, yes _he'd _know what to say. He'd tell something along the lines of, "Be strong, Yugi," or, "Don't think that way. Go for it!" but my heart's really not into it.

How can I do something that I must do, if I have no real drive? It all seems so hopeless; I've lost all need to go on. Is this the weakness Joey saw in me when he bullied me? This weakness, this cautiousness?

But it's who I am, and I can't let them know. Tea will just tell me that friendship speech again and Joey and Tristan will say they're all there me, but how can they? _They _don't know what this is like and _they _haven't suffered family losses. Well, other than Joey, but his sister's eyesight doesn't really count. At least he has a _chance _to save _his _family. Me, I've got an all or nothing one-shot.

I'm a bit cynical don't you think? Well, at least that's what I think I'm becoming. I didn't used to be this way, not before I lost him. I've got a feeling, though like I must will myself to go on. That I really am sort of on my own. No one else is fighting for what I am, so I've got to toughen up, and yell out my battle cry, yeah I know it's silly, but bear with me here, and then defeat my opponent swiftly but justly.

I have some hope yet, I'm not quite done, but then again this battle I'm to fight has not yet begun.

_So I won't give up, no I won't break down… _

_Sooner than it seems, life turns around. _

_And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong._

_When I'm standing in the dark… I'll still believe…_

_Someone's watching over me.  
_

This little voice inside my head tells me that I mustn't trip, I've got to keep my head held high, that I can fly, I can succeed; that I've got to try. I cannot let this stop me, I will not listen to anyone but my friends; the ones who I know will support me to the very end.

My life will get better, and before this, it was worse. I was beaten and bullied, battered and bruised, torn and tattered, damaged and made fun of. But I've got my friends to thank for that, and no longer am I afraid. Not quite like it used to be when I'd walk to my home in blood-stained clothes, with a purple eye or cheek; now I walk with my friends, where no one can beat me, no one can hurt me, and nothing can put me down.

No matter what hardships I face, I'll be a little trooper. Trooper, what a funny word. Grandpa used to call me that when I was little, Never did figure out what it meant…

I'll be strong.

I'll stand tough.

But there will be times when enough is enough. Times when I can't just watch or hide in the dark, moments when there's a part that I must play. Times when I must lend a hand or fight for my rights, cause there will be times when I'm alone in the dark.

Times when my strength will be tested, my emotions will be tried, my endurance will be bombarded, but I should be strong enough for that. Am I?

I'm a little scared, and not because it's raining right now and it's thundering and lightning, or because of Joey's snoring, but more because I just have no experience. Yeah, sure, I duel well, I beat Seto Kaiba, and nearly Pegasus himself. But is it really enough? Am I what he wants? Fear, Grandpa's told me, hurts people the most. I know now that he's right because I feel it's thick coils tightening.

One duel will satisfy me, if I beat that person, I'll know I can do it. I may be in the dark for now, but I'll come out… soon, I hope.

(( Looking up at the window by the second bunk that's covered with raindrops running slowly down it's glassy surface, Yugi stops his frantic scribbling and lets a single tear fall from his face. Shaking his head and bending down again to write, reddish-violet eyes stare at him from the shadows. ))

There it is again, that presence, the one that's been watching me. I've told you before, I like it; I'm sort of basking in it right now. I have a feeling it's then puzzle, but it could be just my mind. I don't quite know which is which, but I have a hunch that I'll know before this fight is done.

_Seen that ray of light shining on my destiny._

_Shining all the time, and I won't be afraid to follow…_

_Everywhere it's taking me. _

_All I know is that yesterday is gone and right now I belong…_

_To this moment to my dreams.  
_

The feeling's gone again but it'll return tomorrow I think. It always does. Ever since I noticed it, I mapped out when I felt it and when I didn't. It always kind of lingers even though the true source is gone, but the feeling comes and goes every night, like your mom or dad that checks to see if you're alright.

I remember when I got the puzzle, how delighted I was. Grandpa practically had to pull me away from it so I would come down to dinner. He told me, "He who solves the puzzle gains the power to control the shadows." But now I think it is not I that controls the darkness.

_I_ am merely its puppet, the item through which it does its work. Then again, if I were its puppet, does that mean Pegasus is a puppet of the darkness also? Was he different or kinder at all before his finding?

Maybe this feeling is the presence of the certain type of darkness in the puzzle. The shadows that Pegasus created felt different than my puzzle's own aura because they weren't as, well to put it in words, they weren't as _kind _as the puzzle's shadows are.

As for why they seem kind, well, I don't really have an explanation. I think, though it will be difficult, that this place, this tournament is where I'll get my answers.

The puzzle came to me for a reason and for that reason I intend to defend it from him and the power it wields. I shudder now to think of what he could do if he _did_ get the puzzle… Let's just say it won't be pleasant. He told me in our duel that there are seven of these items and so there must be five more. If he got them all he could destroy whole cities! Well, at least that's what I think.

The shadows are back… and they seem to be rippling with some emotion. Is that- is that laughter?

Great, just great. The shadows are laughing at my expense. I want to tell them to be quiet but I fear if I do I'll wake Joey and he'll find you. If he does he'll call me a girl for sure. Joey thinks only girls keep diaries. And there they go again, only this time I can feel them emanating a crude but easily distinguishable apology.

"Much better," is all I growl at them as silent as I can, without waking Joey. Well scratch that, I don't think anything but the smell of food could wake Joey up.

It seems only yesterday that I was oblivious to the world and its inhabitants and- will they stop? I swear I think they can read my thoughts…

More emotion, shock, I believe, rides through the darkness into my soul. It quickly sends over another crude apology and then its presence disappears from any outer senses. I can still somewhat sense them inside the puzzle, but they don't really have much emotion there. When they're in the puzzle they pretty much keep to themselves.

As I was saying, it seems only yesterday that I was oblivious to the world and its inhabitants. I'm getting better at noticing my surroundings, making notes about where I am and what I might need to remember later. All with help from the darkness of the puzzle of course. Without the puzzle I don't think that I could have ever changed, however slightly, at all, even with the encouragement I get from Joey and the others.

As I was saying before all that, goodness I tend to get off topic a lot don't I? Anyway, fate brought the puzzle to me and with me it shall stay. Even in the shadows I can find comfort and the courage and will to get up and face a new day.

Some people say that dreams are important. How can they be important, though, if one has no dreams? I realize now that everyone has a dream, you just have to dig real deep to find it and even deeper to pull it out with the full, original dream intact.

_So I won't give up, no I won't break down… _

_Sooner than it seems, life turns around. _

_And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong._

_When I'm standing in the dark… I'll still believe…_

_Someone's watching over me._

_It doesn't matter what people say…._

_And it doesn't matter how long it takes, so believe in yourself…_

_And you'll fly high, and it only matters how true you are._

_Be true to yourself and follow your heart.  
_

(( Yugi looked up at the window again, watching the dim light of twilight fade and midnight fall and let the stars shine at their fullest. His bright violet eyes twinkled with the just-as-bright light of the thousands of stars. Out of habit, he muttered a low, "Hey look, Jou…" but quickly remembered that his friend was asleep. Once more did reddish-violet eyes watch Yugi with earnest, but the owner of the eyes did not step one foot into the light. ))

The stars are so pretty… wait… the shadows are back again. That's the third time tonight… it's a bit odd, but I won't pester them about it.

I've been thinking about how I'm sort of my own person now. I remember when it used to feel like I had to depend on others to hide me from the harsh words and actions of the world. I remember ever so distantly before that when I was younger and my grandfather shielded me from everything that would as he called it, "Taint my innocence." Taint my innocence, ha!

It seems untaintable to me…

If my innocence were already tainted, I would be pursuing different things and possibly in my bed back home right about now, but I'm obviously here and also, writing in a diary. Does writing in a diary sound like my innocence has been already or not even recently tainted? I think not.

But back to the point, everyone teased me of my height, my hair, and even my childish game playing. Even Joey used to tease me because of it. Today people still pick on me for many reasons, most just because they think I'm weak but I'm not. I don't care what they say anymore because dueling is my turf.

If anyone dares to hit me or harm me, I've got Joey or Tristan. The road will be long, but who cares, as long as I get there with most of my fighting spirit intact, I'll do more than fine. I'll win this!

I should be truthful with myself that I'm not entirely sure I'll win this, but with the help of the puzzle and the encouragement of my friends, there is no obstacle I cannot break or complete, and not even that brat Weevil will stop me. In fact, Weevil will be the first thing I wanna take down. I think I'm starting to like being cynical…

Well I think I've got a plan laid out for tomorrow. I'll start by finding Weevil and challenging him, crushing him if I can, then I'll let Joey duel for a bit to boost his confidence. After a few duels I'll do another one. Well it sounds like a plan to _me_. Yes, the shadows were laughing at me _again_.

(( Yugi's eyelids are starting to droop and he begins to nod off a bit. ))

_So I won't give up, no I won't break down… _

_Sooner than it seems, life turns around. _

_And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong._

_When I'm standing in the dark… I'll still believe…_

_That I won't give up, no I won't break down… _

_Sooner than it seems, life turns around. _

_And I will be strong even if it all goes wrong._

_When I'm standing in the dark… I'll still believe…  
_

Must stay awake… long enough to… my point of this entry is really about following my heart and trusting myself to control my emotions. I hope that I can achieve more and learn more alongside the wonderful supporters I call friends.

_That someone's watching over…_

_Someone's watching over…_

_Someone's watching over me.  
_

(( Yugi begins to doze for short periods at a time and he manages to scribble a word or two. ))

_End of…_

(( Yugi's eyes win out. He finally sinks his head into the pillows, leaving the diary open on the other pillow. The owner of the red-violet eyes steps out of the shadows. A slightly taller look-alike than the same doll-faced boy asleep on the bed in front of him, he looks over at what Yugi has written. Noticing he forgot to finish the signature, he takes Yugi's pen and finishes his work in Yugi's same, tiny scrawl before closing the diary and disappearing into the puzzle. ))

_Someone's watching over me._

___End of Entry_

_

* * *

_

_Vikki: Ah, first an angry Yugi now a sort-of insane, cynical Yugi. What's next?_

_Yami Vikki: A brought-down, heartbroken Yugi?_

_Vikki: No; that one doesn't come in till that battle between the spirit and Kaiba._

_Yami Vikki: I think I'll say the review._

_Vikki: You do that._

_Yami Vikki: Please now do the following:_

_1. Make your mouse go to the blue 'go' button.  
2. Click on it.  
3. Type some words that make sense (cool or awesome are fine).  
4. Click the reveiw button.  
5. You may now leave or reread the chapter._

_Stay tuned for the next entry: You're Never Alone (Yami Yugi's first entry! Whee-sklee!)_


	3. You're Never Alone

Story Title- Diary of a Phantom: A Songfic Diary

Chapter: 3  
Author: Hikari no Vikki  
Genre: Poetry/Mystery  
Parings: YugixYami  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't own the song 'Be Strong either.

Vikki: Yay! Yami's diary at last! I love myself!

Yami Vikki: You should. You deserve it. How many hours did you work on this thing?

Vikki: Not counting when the power went out two nights ago-

Yami Vikki: I remember that… I had to go through the Goron Mines all over again…

Vikki: I believe over ten hours. Granted I did some of those nonstop.

Yami Vikki: Let's just get this updated, kyu-ti-. You deserve a break.

Vikki: Thanks. And thanks to **InsaneYGOlover **and Tricia for reviewing. We love you both.

* * *

Diary Entry 3: You're Never Alone

_Are you swimming upstream in oceans of blue?_

_Do you feel like your sinking?_

_Are you sick of the rain after all you've been through?_

Dear Diary,

I just don't get the little one, why he beats himself up with his words. The wounds he inflicts on himself are ones that I cannot heal. I want to encourage him to tell him it's okay, that he does have someone to talk to other than someone that he can't see or reach both physically or mentally.

He just fell asleep, the poor boy. Yugi, they call him. But anyway, he forgot to finish what he was writing so I was nice and finished the entry for him. Still, though, as unknowing as he is, he does have a sort of sense of what I am, though he still calls me 'the shadows'.

I feel so alone and all I've got is you. I only come out if he's in trouble or a duel. I think the boy is rubbing off on me, I'm getting a bit off topic. As I said, I'm trapped in the darkness although the light that radiates off him chases it away. When he brought light to a world in which all I knew was shadow, my life became slightly better. Sound familiar? Yes, he said the exact same thing.

I am content so far to just watch from here, or at night in the dark where he can't see. I remember before his light filled the ever-changing chambers of my soul, I remember the chains, the darkness; the pain.

It bit me and beat me and it didn't care at all. The puzzle's shadows were there though, protecting me all they could. I had no concept of day, even night now seems so foreign. Torrent after torrent seized parts of my sanity and I was all but broken before long.

After that it just let me drift slowly into oblivion, the Shadow Realm, the source of pure darkness.

I don't want to be like that again…

_Well I know what you're thinking._

_When you can't take it, you can make it._

_Sometime soon I know you'll see…_

I've visited the boy several times tonight, three, as I remember him counting. He also said he wouldn't want to pester me about it. Does he think himself a pest? No, of course not. I just wanted to make sure he was okay. He does have a small tendency to get attacked in his sleep.

But to the point of the matter, this twisted man, Pegasus. He stole the boy's grandfather's soul… I can only imagine… and I failed him…

I failed to save him from the pain of losing family, or worse, friends. I vaguely remember in a life before the shadow, I remember that if I didn't save something from someone that I wouldn't be worthy of something. Yes, darn it, I know but it's complicated! Great, I'm yelling at a book filled with paper and ink. That's it, I'm insane.

That's another thing, I feel so helpless in here. As ironic as it seems, I feel so unprotected in the darkness, something everyone should feel safe in, but in light I feel like nothing can touch me but everyone can see me and hurt me. I just don't get it. Maybe I _am_ mental…

I have nothing but the light of this boy to give me salvation. What else can I do for him but give him everything I possibly can from where I am and what I am.

Still, is there a way to defeat this new magic? The shadows he made were different than the ones that exist here in the puzzle. Even the boy, Yugi, said that. Even he's got some kind of clue of what he's in for. But me… unless he delves further into the true source of 'the shadows' he won't ever know me or see me at all! Unless I… well, that idea isn't a good one either…

He's only stronger when he knows that I under the guise of 'the shadows' is helping him. That's it. There's the answer. I've got to get him through this. He's not quite ready to duel on his own, but even the best of fighters had to start somewhere.

_Cause when your in you're darkest hour…_

And all of the light just fades away…

When you're like a single flower…

Whose colors have turned to shades of gray…

Well hang on, and be strong.

Why am I doing this? Why am I helping him? He brought me out of my torment, he put light where there was shadow, and he let in love where no other emotion would stand.

And without him, where would I be? Unlike other spirits, I don't care about my host's _body_, I care about my _host_. I want him to be happy, and if that's his wish, happy he shall become. I even got him to say something to me when he was writing down his thoughts. It was more of a low growl than anything, but who cares? You? I'm talking to a book again… that's sad…

_Anyway_, I like to make him happy, and sometimes when he can't defend himself, I defend for him. That very first time he put the puzzle together was when I sent that bully Ushio to the shadow realm. I remember it all too clearly…

Standing on top of a building, flipping just the right cards, watching his face when he flipped a jack and I flipped a- what was it? I think it was a one, but I'm not sure if it was one or ten. But tried to get to me, or well, my hikari, my precious mou hitori no boku. So I showed him is true nature and banished his mind into the darkness.

They relished having something chew on other than _me_… note the emphasis on me… even I relished it. Well, more like I was thrilled of two things. One, my host's body was safe, and two, I wasn't going to be the shadows' dinner that night.

Then there was that thief that tried to kill Tea and my hikari, the obsessive watch guy, many others, all who either were sent to the shadow realm, became insane on their own, or that one kid…

I can't quite recall his name, but he played that _game_, that horrible thing he called a game… Dragon Box is what it was called… I think.

When Yugi played it, he lost to the boy. His soul was sacrificed and before the shadows took me too, I grabbed the puzzle. I shudder to think what would have happened if I hadn't. I played the game myself, so in defeating the boy, I got back my hikari and returned the boy to normal.

I hope nothing like that ever happens again. Many things happened after that, a few things I erased from the memory of everyone at those events, including myself. If I remembered a single detail, I would know something happened. There are some things I wished never happened, so I made it so. I know for a fact, though, that there is one thing, that one person, Kaiba. There is only one memory I have of him, and that is his defeat at my hands.

I'm sure there were other meetings, but if there were, I remember nothing. No one remembers anything. I feel like I've alienated myself from everyone, even part of myself. How's that possible? I don't know… I don't even care that I'm arguing with you and myself and that I'm getting absolutely nowhere….

(( In the only light in a dark, stone room, deep in the shadows of the puzzle, the Dark Yugi sits at a desk next to a bed. They are plain, as they are fashioned from the shadows themselves, but he doesn't care. He glares at the throne across from the bed with utter hate, as if he is remembering something painful or hurtful.

He shivers as the darkness creeps around what little it can that the light doesn't entirely take up, making it seem like there is no floor or anything at all beyond the boundaries of the shadow fashioned lamp's light. He looks around for a minute and continues to write. ))

I remember back when Yugi first solved the puzzle and light filled the rooms of my soul. This particular room is my soul main room where I spend my time watching my hikari's antics.

But the only thing in here at first was that _throne_;and I hated it and hate it still. There is and outline of where my fingernails dug into it during the duration of the time I spent in pure darkness. It really is amazing that I haven't gone insane or worse, totally crazy, but still, I have to admit, my life before this is nothing more than blurred images and voices.

At one time I may have had a memory, maybe even a purpose for being here, but that's all gone thanks to the shadows. They first ate away at my body and when I got used to my body being bitten and chewed on constantly, the shadows decided to attack my soul.

It was a strange gut-wrenching feeling, like say if ice is being poured down your back while at the same time, someone is dripping water onto your head and teasing your emotions to the very tip of your patience. But it got worse. Oh yes, it got worse. At that point I had very little left and I remember begging over and over to Ra that light would come soon. Slowly I forgot what colors were and if the walls existed what I looked like. The last thing I remember forgetting was who I was, my name, everything.

That was when they let me go, when they sent me off to oblivion, when all I knew and every thought had to do something with darkness. But when Yugi brought light to my soul, it was… it was heavenly.

To Yugi, heck, he doesn't even know _me _yet. To Yugi, I'm 'the shadows'. But if I'm 'the shadows', what is true darkness to the poor boy? I doubt he has even experienced true darkness, let alone know what it is. Me, yes, I know both. I know what they are and how they affect you. I am as I said before, vulnerable everywhere but in his light.

Against the odds, though, I feel I can still hold my ground, be strong, and not falter. As long as I have Yugi, what can hurt me?

_We're taking each step one day at a time…_

_You can't loose your spirit…_

_Let live and let live forget and forgive…_

_It's all how you see it…_

_And just remember keep it together…_

_Don't you know you're never alone?_

Every second seems like a minute, every minute seems like a day, and every day seems like a month. Time moves so slowly, and I want it to move faster. I know I can't but I hate and loathe it, it doesn't like me and I don't like it. Being here doesn't help and nothing but Yugi will… but he doesn't know me; why is everything against me?!

Well, to priorities. I guess I should focus on the obvious matter, Pegasus. How long will this take? What should I do? Well, for starters, Yugi's going to be dueling; so I'm going to be doing a lot of watching him at night, and even during the day when I can.

He also needs to get seven star chips… is it seven or eight? Well _I _think it's eight. I'm talking to a book for the third time tonight. I really need help. But to matters… it just seems so hopeless. Why plan it out anyway? You'd just be planning out how you would lose or die or whatever you use to describe it, so what's the point? On the other hand, Yugi really needs his grandfather back.

But still, this is a pretty daunting task.

Well, I have no plan, I want to keep my aibou happy, and I have no way to do it. Why must everything be so hard? If I weren't a spirit I'd kill myself, this is so irritating.

No, death isn't the answer. I want to keep my host happy. I want make sure he smiles at least once everyday.

At least _his _plan is better than no plan. What was it he said? He said he'd seek out Weevil and crush him? Oh yes, I remember Weevil. He's the one that threw Yugi's precious cards out on the sea. Well I guess I could help him crush the little bug brat and bring my aibou sweet justice. He said something about letting Joey duel a bit too… that gives me a chance to watch Yugi…

I'm not a pervert, I swear! That's the last thing I want him to think. Besides, he knows when I'm around. Even though I don't know for sure what he would think, I still don't want to think about it. Still, all I really want to do is watch him. The feedback here isn't that good, you know.

His plan seems alright, I guess. It is after all, better than no plan.

I remember the feeling Yugi got about when Weevil threw his cards. He was so afraid of the consequences, he didn't even try to do anything. Because of this one little event, Yugi doesn't know what to think and all his thoughts are jumbled. I'm starting to realize the purpose of a diary now. It realigns your thoughts and stuff like that.

But because of this, I can't forgive Weevil for what he did, but he doesn't really deserve the Shadow Realm. Still, angry as I am, my anger seems like my only friend. I feel so alone here in the darkness…

But I still have Yugi.

_No you're not defeated…_

_And soon you'll be smiling once again._

_Then you won't have to feel it_

Though the shadows beat me, though my sanity is almost gone, I'm still standing, but I don't know how. It baffles me how my emotions still exist, I'm not quite sure if they're stable. But I will stand, even though I'm confused, I will fight, I will stand.

I'll keep my hikari happy, love him if I can. I'll praise him and make him smile time and time again. But do I ever have a chance to smile? When was I happy last? I don't mean 'yeah, you did it' happy, I mean the true, inner happiness I try to give my aibou. I don't remember, but I'm sure I was like that once. I was once a child like him, I loved things and hated them. I did experience happiness at some point.

But I feel something inside me, and I don't like it at all. It feels like that worried lump in your throat, butterflies in your stomach, the headache that won't go away… What is it? I'm so afraid. To experience all these emotions again in five thousand years is quite the challenge. Gods, I can't _wait_ to experience sadness…

How do I feel these things? Should I at all? What is the cause of it? Should I just stand strong?

_Let it go with the wind._

_Time passes us by…_

_And know that you're aloud to cry_…

I know what it is. It's just me being protective. I know deep down that I have to let it go, but why should I? He needs me and I need him.

Why should I just let the wind take it? Give me one good reason. I will not let it go, and I will not break down at all. There was once a parable I heard long ago, "The mountain does not bow to the wind." I will be that mountain. I will not bow or submit.

Though I will shed my harsh exterior, I will let him see my sensitive side. But only for Yugi, no one else. It seems pointless to show the real you to someone who won't understand.

Time will pass, slowly but surely. We'll get through this, just as slowly and surely. Still, I feel, why does time make you feel certain ways? I don't understand. Will I ever? Does anyone understand? I hate not knowing, it makes me uneasy. Maybe that's what I should let go, my inconfidence. If I let that go, and force myself to step up, I will do better, do more, and give more happiness to my hikari.

(( Dark Yugi stops writing, as he is struck with a strange emotion. He knows that this emotion is not his, but he will bear part of it for Yugi's sake. One tear after another runs down his sharp face, leaving several trails of tears across his cheeks.

He shoves the diary aside as he can't take it anymore. Putting his head into his arms, he yells and cries and sobs words no one can understand. He stays like this for sometime as wave after wave crash in his soul, bombarding it with heavy sadness. Shuddering and still crying heavily, he picks up his pen and attempts to write again. ))

Is this what he feels? Or is this merely a dream? Such sadness is unbearable. How does Yugi cope? So this is sadness… so this is crying. It hurts, but it helps. It does help let out things… even I feel somewhat better.

Beyond my rough and tough exterior, I cry a lot and I hurt. Very rarely do I let it show, very rarely do I cry. But now that I've felt it, now that I know, it's okay, yes it is true. It is okay to cry.

It's okay to let it go, it doesn't hurt, in fact it helps. Why is everyone so afraid to let it go? Just because some will think less of you? Though it gives you more reason to cry, the crying helps. It's better than the alternative…

_Cause when your in you're darkest hour… _

_And all of the light just fades away… _

_When you're like a single flower… _

_Whose colors have turned to shades of gray…_

I should get some rest, my friend. I'll need it for tomorrow. If I'm going to help him and cheer his on, I'll need everything I can get.

In times like this, when all is going wrong, I realize a diary, or even a journal helps with things like this. To express things to show them, to analyze and understand them. This is what diaries are for. At least no reads this one.

I've made a promise to myself. I know what to do, I know how now.

I will… be strong. For Yugi.

_Just hold on… and be strong._

_End of Entry_

* * *

Yami Vikki: Poor Yami… why on earth 'Dark Yugi'?

Vikki: I keep watching the Japanese 'Season Zero' and they sometimes call him Dark Yugi.

Yami Vikki: I see…

Vikki: Anyway… Please now do the following:

1. Make your mouse go to the blue 'go' button.  
2. Click on it.  
3. Type some words that make sense (cool or awesome are fine).  
4. Click the reveiw button.  
5. You may now leave or reread the chapter.

Yami Vikki: They won't like you if you keep doing that.

Vikki: (raspberries yami)

Stay tuned for the next entry: Accidentally In Love (Yami's second entry told from the duel with Weevil to Joey's duel with Mai. Yay, another Yami entry!)


	4. Accidentally in Love

Story Title- Diary of a Phantom: A Songfic Diary

Chapter: 4  
Author: Hikari no Vikki  
Genre: Poetry/Mystery  
Parings: YugixYami  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't own the song 'Accidentally in Love' either.

Thanks for reviewing you two! But I want more reviews! I know you people read this...

**FlameBody**: Aww, thanks! (hands you a cookie)

**InsaneYGOlover**: You like how he calls him the shadows? Me too... that's why it's so cute!

* * *

Diary Entry 4: Accidentally In Love 

_So she said what's the problem baby_

_What's the problem I don't know_

_Well maybe I'm in love (love)_

_Think about it every time…_

_I think about it c__an't stop thinking 'bout it…_

Dear Diary,

Guess what I did today? I crushed that bug bully, Weevil. It sure made my hikari happy, that's for sure. I love it when my hikari's happy. The warmth from his soul flood the rooms of my soul and makes it all nice and toasty.

Toast… Yugi had toast this morning. I remember watching him from the shadow of the refrigerator that he got the butter out of. He is so slender, and he walks like an angel… uh, err… what was I saying? Oh yeah, I love it when my hikari's happy.

He's a bit naïve, but extremely cautious and is afraid of nearly everything. I wish that I could do something, anything to make him stronger. Everyday he grows up a little on the inside, more aware of things around him and his friends. His friends, he is so loyal to them. I wish I had loyalty like that. Speaking of loyalty, I remembered something today. I remembered that whatever I did before this was out of loyalty to someone else. I wonder who it was…

I feel so strange inside; it's a sort of warm, bubbly feeling. Yet it only happens when I look at Yugi, as I am now.

How, you ask, am I doing this? I'm sitting in the shade of a small grove of trees, watching him cheer on one of his friends, the blonde one. Joey, I think he's called.

Continuing: it is a strange feeling, so warm and comforting though it holds me back from what I want to know and hold. All this seems so pointless but it still holds meaning though I think the meaning is not for me but for him.

In the back of my mind I know what it is but the back of my mind seems so far away. I can't reach it but it is within reach. It is as if it's not meant to be like a relationship that just didn't work out. Is that it? Is it final? Or is there more to this impossible conundrum?

Sitting here won't help, it won't change a thing, but I'd still like to know what this really all means.

I'm thinking and thinking but nothing's coming to me. That same feeling is still there, that same, wonderful yet insanely annoying feeling is still there, soothing me. Why is it that at times, this wonderful feeling can soothe me and caress the mind-boggling, ever-changing, complicated puzzle of my soul but also rip it out of my shadow of a heart and lock it up tight?

But still…

But still… I– I– why I don't really care. This feeling, though it hurts me at times, this feeling intrigues me. It has been so long since the ability to feel emotions has stirred in my heart and I have forgotten them. I know what they are, but I want to experience them, heart-wise, firsthand.

Again.

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love (love)_

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love_

_Come on, come on_

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on_

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on_

_Cause everybody's after love_

As I sit here, watching him, watching my Yugi, my little light being happy, the feeling wells up in my chest again. In a way, it's like a disease; it hurts, it makes me feel like crap some days, but it pampers me when I'm at my lowest. My lowest, my most un-shielded, most horrific, most dangerous and brittle lowest, it _cares_ for me.

Wow…

It still amazes me that whatever this is, this 'illness' if you will, that it, among all of the hurtful things in this world, can care for someone like me.

I was a cruel person when Yugi put the puzzle together. I wasn't cruel to him, no, never. He didn't know and still doesn't know of my existence. But to the people that hurt _him_, that hurt _Yugi_… wow. Now that I actually look back at the things I've done, all for the sake of being a protector; none of it, not even my less hurtful punishments, I'm not proud of any of it.

This feeling has made me take a good long look at not only my appearance but also the appearance of my actions, what I've done. It amazes me how different I was then from the way I am now.

If you had seen the things I've done, why if you were a living thing, I know what you would do. You've gone and found some tiny little fire sitting by who knows who or what and taken pity on it. I'll bet that after you thought about what I'd done and compared it to the poor little fire, you would jump into the flames and make whatever was sitting by that fire, a little happier, or at least a little warmer.

I'm shaking my head right now because I realized that I'm telling this to a book; a little black book filled with paper. But I don't care. For some, weird, really strange reason, I don't care.

But I care about Yugi…

Wait, wait, he's turning… oh shit, he'll see me!

Wait… he can't see me. I'm over here… what was that all about? Why did I panic? Strange… any move he makes, any word he says… it turns me around, spins me faster in my circular train of thoughts, rolls me down the hill of his wonderful, shining light…

And I wonder if he feels the same way… I visit him at night sometimes and he feels me. On occasion, he talks to me, or rather, himself, or what he thinks is himself.

I wonder if he feels like my visits turn him around and make him spin and roll… it makes me wonder. It makes me…

I like him?

_So I said I'm a snowball running_

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love_

_Melting under blue skies_

_Belting out sunlight_

_Shimmering love_

_Well baby I surrender_

_To the strawberry ice cream_

_Never ever end of all this love_

_Well I didn't mean to do it_

_But there's no escaping your love_

_These lines of lightning_

_Mean we're never alone,_

_Never alone, no, no_

Do I? Do I… do I l- l- _like_ him?

Do I? A question with endless answers… but only one real one: yes, or no.

That feeling I talked about, the one that's been the topic of this entry, I think that this might be it. I like him?

I do. Yes, by gods I do. But, but why?

This rolling and tumbling, going down a crashing, getting up and rolling more; that was the confusion; it was also my frustration at not knowing what it was. I know now. But, how did it happen?

Was it his brilliant smile, his radiant eyes, was it the way he fondled me, 'the shadows'? Now that I know, it makes perfect sense now. It's all clear in my eyes. But a new, more daunting feeling, more powerful and heart wrenching has replaced it. It's not a feeling I'm going to pursue for a while…

Hey… he's noticed I'm out. Maybe I should tell him something… no, better stay quiet. I like watching him try to find out where I am. Oh shoot, he's stopped looking. Why? Oh… something troubles my hikari. His friend needs help. I know… I'll help him. Hold on, I'll be right back.

(( The misty figure from a small grove of trees behind the little cheering group fades and the puzzle on a little boy's neck glows brightly. Then the boy calls out, looking much more confidant than he did before, and he yells, "Calm down Joey. Think about what you can do to defeat her. Use all your senses."

And then the boy's collected stature fades away to the worried little boy it once was as the misty figure appears once again in the trees' shadows. ))

Ah, much better. Joey is winning again. My hikari isn't looking for me anymore, but all the better. I get to watch him in all his irresistibly cute shininess. Is that even a word? If it is or isn't, I don't really mind.

He so cute that I'll bet even other _guys_ would love him. Wait.. that… didn't sound right. Anyway, I can't help but give in to his brightness. I love when he's happy, because his face lights up and the warmth of that light floods me through and through.

There's no escaping it, his kindness is contagious. Gods, it's not a wonder why I like him… and hopefully, he can share the rest of his life with me, just so I won't be alone.

_Come on, Come on_

_Move a little closer_

_Come on, Come on_

_I want to hear you whisper_

_Come on, Come on_

_Settle down inside my love_

_Come on, come on_

_Jump a little higher_

_Come on, come on_

_If you feel a little lighter_

_Come on, come on_

_We were once_

_Upon a time in love_

I'm practically scooting to the very edge of the shadows now because I can't get enough of him. I want more of his aura, to feel like I know him better than anyone else can.

I can hear his voice now, just barely. It sounds like music to my ears. The dark feeling from before still lingers, but my happiness is keeping it down for now. I can feel his happiness as it mingles with my happiness. And then I hear a very tiny, but distinct voice in the back of my head:

'Are you happy that I'm happy shadows? I'm glad.'

That that was Yugi's voice. Maybe he did it semiconsciously, but however he did it, thank you Yugi, I needed that.

And, he's glad that I'm happy that he's happy? I don't know how he knew, but I like it.

_We're accidentally in love_

_Accidentally in love (x7)_

_Accidentally_

_I'm In Love, I'm in Love,_

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_I'm in Love, I'm in Love,_

_Accidentally (X 2)_

_Come on, come on_

_Spin a little tighter_

_Come on, come on_

_And the world's a little brighter_

_Come on, come on_

_Just get yourself inside her_

Hey, look at that. Joey won. I did believe that he would, that he would do something great. I wonder what my hikari is planning to do next? Whatever it is, I will be right there by his side, making him smile, not for a vast reward, no. No amount of trivial trinkets could even be _compared_ to the feeling I get when he smiles.

I do it all for him, all for that smile, all because I like him.

_Love… I'm in love._

_**End of Entry**_

* * *

Vikki: Wow… two updates in two days and a sympathetic Yami… One, I do have a soft side! And two: Yay me! 

Yami Vikki: And this is important… why?

Vikki: Because if he likes him, he has to have a soft side, see? And since I'm writing this fic–

Yami Vikki: Doesn't Chiko help you with that?

Chiko: **Actually, she wrote this own her own. I'm very proud of her.**

Vikki: Aww! Arigato, Chiko-chan.

Chiko: **No, my little friend, thank **_**you**_

Yami Vikki: Oy… cats...

Chiko: **Do you _want_ to go any farther with that?**

Yami Vikki: Uh... no.

Chiko: **Good.**

Next on Diary of a Phantom: Yugi's Diary again! Yay! Oh, poor Yugi; he's confused about everything and what's this? Oh dear... I pity him SO much. Wanna find out? If you review you might find out faster! Stay tuned for the next chapter: Bouncing off the Ceiling!


	5. Bouncing Off the Ceiling

Story Title- Diary of a Phantom: A Songfic Diary Chapter: 5 

Author: Hikari no Vikki

Genre: Poetry/Mystery

Parings: YugixYami

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't own the song 'Bouncing Off The Ceiling' either. ATeens owns that.

**Author's Notes-**

Yes, I know that Tristan's Japanese name was Honda, but I can never seem to remember Joey's, so to avoid spelling issues, I'm using the English names. It's not like I haven't been using them the whole story now, right?

Don't forget to review, and thank you Seshafi, for being my beta reader.

.oOo.

Diary Entry 5: Bouncing Off the Ceiling

_My Grades are down from A's to D's_

_I'm way behind in History_

_I've lost myself in fantasies_

_Of you and me together_

Dear Diary,

I'm slipping a little. That last battle was a little strange, what with those Blue Eyes White Dragons going crazy. What? What am I talking about? Oh, sorry. I suppose I should recap. I haven't been able to get away at all during this tournament to write to you. Sorry.

I did manage to beat that Weevil brat, though something worries me still. Did I win it on my own? It was almost as if I wasn't in control of myself. I could see the cards, felt as though I was holding them, and I could hear myself think. Sort of. It seemed a darker voice than I hear now. Let me see my own voice… (cough) Hmm… that's strange. It's lighter than I remember hearing it in my recent duels.

It was almost as though something were guiding my motions like a puppet-master, with myself as the puppet. A scary thought if I must say so myself. But other than that fact, I beat this sea duelist named Mako, and afterwards we enjoyed some of the fish he had caught. Mmm… fish. Better be careful or I'm going to drool all over you.

After that I don't know where we were headed originally, but I remember running into one poor duelist that had lost not only all his star chips, but his deck as well. I don't know if he ever did get it back… but when we found the culprit, it turned out to be the strangest person imaginable; Mokuba Kaiba! Seto Kaiba's little brother! He was ranting about how I had unjustly beaten his brother into some sort of ignorant state and that Seto had gone and left him because he was ashamed. Or something like that. I don't remember all of what he had said.

We managed to calm him down a little, enough to talk some sense into him, and he agreed to us helping him find his brother. Then he was captured by one of Pegasus's guards, and I was made to duel for his release. That is, if I wanted his release. And knowing my desperate but gentle nature, I did so, knowing full well that the consequences if I lost this duel were to be that I wouldn't duel on the island again. Or at least that's what my heart would think. I don't remember what the wages were; it had happened so fast.

And it was in this duel that I was now mostly aware of this semi-controlling presence. And I found something I had recognized. The shadows! The dark shadows of the puzzle were guiding me. They thought that much of me? I wonder why. I wonder, if this is possible, if these shadows actually have a mind of their own. I did sense them watching me during Joey's battle with Mai not too long ago, and they sensed I was happy that Joey was winning. I also recall a time during that battle where a bit of my memory is blank, but I remember saying something in that same, rich voice. That voice… could it be… the shadows?

Are they an actual person? I wonder… and well, this is my reason for being so lost and confused. I wonder too much. But this wondering… I don't see it as bad. I just want to clarify things up a bit.

But since when does fate ever let a person do what they wish?

_I don´t know why - I - I but dreaming´s all I do_

_I won´t get by-I-I on mere imagination_

_Upside down_

_Bouncing Off the ceiling_

_Inside out_

_Stranger to this feeling_

_Got no clue what I should do_

_But I´ll go crazy if I can´t get next to you_

My dreams lately are also strange, such as the one I had on the boat.

(**A/N: Now I know he had no dream but I wasn't thinking when I chose the song for the entry and I'm too lazy to change it. Plus I like dreams. Now keep scrolling.**)

I was standing on water. Just water, nothing else. There was white all around me. The only blackness around me was my shadow.

I walked a little, but I wasn't sure if I was walking or floating. My thoughts, if I had any, were random and separate, running around in constant circles or bounding off whatever walls they managed to find. On occasion one would pass my brain's thought scanner, but it was rare. If I could visualize a thought, it would almost be like thin wisps of white light shaped like several strands of hair twisted together. It was a very strange dream.

But the dream didn't stop there, it changed.

At some point in my floating/walking state I could see walls materializing around me, as white as the sky of this strange limbo-like place. When a white ceiling finally materialized above me, objects began to form.

A bed, with soft white sheets and pillows. An almost child's bed, with a four-poster curtain of transparent silk enveloping it. I was almost in awe of it, as I was still in my mostly-out-of-it state. Shelves with games and books with game cheats or puzzles appeared, also capturing my eyes and forcing me to gasp out of pure rapture. Was this heaven?

One of those stray thoughts crossed the sensor in my brain and wondered if I HAD died and gone to some sort of gamers heaven. But a part of had broken free of my strange state and had taken control of me, shaking the rest of me from my little world. The rapture was gone. As was the amazement.

Even as more toys began to litter the floor I stood on, I looked around myself, at my surroundings. It felt like a very safe place. The walls began to glow a soft white-blue color, and I was puzzled by this. At the same instant, the walls changed into a very strange mix of purple and orange. Then it dawned on me; the walls changed color to match my mood.

Slowly I let myself relax back into a neutral state, returning the walls to their previous bright white color. I looked around the room again as another thought crossed my mind. Was this room mine? Where was I?

It was then I noticed the door.

It was a very plain door, a solid white color like the walls. I imagined that it changed color along with my mood. But as the room was white, so was the door, so I couldn't really verify that. I took hold of the knob, turned it, and then opened the door, not knowing what was on the other side.

I remember falling, down, and slowly. I don't remember hitting a floor, but the soft embrace of a strong pair of arms. It was a long time that I was like that, but I never once opened my eyes, though out of fear or exhaustion I do not know, I do remember trying once, and seeing a very vague shape. It looked like me, but then, "Sleep little one. Sleep…"

It was the thick voice that did it. I fell asleep at once, into what, though, I'm not sure. After that, the rest of the dream was nothing more than a black abyss, but a soft, comforting one. One that kept me warm through that cold night.

Later I woke up, and I haven't remembered a single detail until now.

Strange, isn't that? But that voice… it was the very same voice as the voice I've been using during my duels, and the voice that shouted to Joey in his duel with Mai. I'm really starting to think, not wonder now, but think that these shadows are actually a person. But why is this person helping me?

Then again, I don't know if they are a person. They could just be shadows.

_My teacher says to concentrate_

_So what- his name was Peter the Great_

_The kings and queens will have to wait_

_Cuz I don´t have forever_

_I wish that I - I - I could walk right up to you_

_Each time I try- I-I the same old hestitation_

And sometimes during my duels, I daydream. And it's always the same one, only I never make it to the door. I'm always snapped back to reality, and the duel continues. Why is this? I have too much too think about, too much to consider. I don't know how much my brain can take.

Where am I you ask? Hiding. Pitiful, isn't it? Well, I have every right to be don't I? Mai insulted me. She wanted some dinosaur duelist to fight Joey and she said that if I did any 'backseat dueling' the other duelist would automatically win. I can't let that happen, so I did the only thing my brain would let me do; I slunk away. I can still see the duel from here, and it doesn't look too bad, but I just can't stand being there at the moment. And no one notices that I'm gone. Yet. So that in itself is also a relief.

I've tried to stand up to people before, but I just can't do it. Joey used to tell me, "Be a man, Yugi. People will stomp on you otherwise." He was right. I wonder why he stopped telling me that… I could use it. I suppose it's me that's made him softer, more caring. Him and Tristan.

They used to not be my friends, but rather, half-enemies, and they taunted me about my 'frivolous game playing'. I didn't think it was frivolous. Not one bit. But they did.

It was the day that he found me trying to put together the puzzle at school.

He picked up, and held it at that height, you know, the height that is just out of your reach? Well, I was short, and still am, and for someone of normal height like Joey, holding where he was; it was normal for him. And he knew that even though it was normal for him; it was just out of _my_ reach. He was merely being spiteful, though. At least then he was.

"Yugi, you really keep a box with you? Such a pretty box," I remember him saying, or something similar to the like, "I wonder what's in it, yes? Jewelry perhaps? This box is rather girly…" And I remember his slightly taunting smile that changed to a thin line as he flipped the lid open ever so slightly with his fingers. I knew what was inside, and so I did nothing but wait for his reaction.

"A puzzle? Ha. Another one of your little games. You should really grow up someday Yugi." Then Tristan appeared, said some things I don't quite remember, and then Tea came to save the day and gave me my puzzle back.

It wasn't until a few days afterward that I realized Joey had stolen the main piece, the piece I needed to finish the puzzle with. I got it back at some point, and I was able to finish the puzzle. The events after that, though… I can't quite remember them, or much of the following year after solving it. I wonder why…

But life went on, and then this happened, and the shadows were brought to my attention. I was rather shy in their presence, but now I've become increasingly less shy, and have tried to speak with them on several occasions. But they don't seem to know whether they wish to speak with me or not. They seem almost wary of me, but nonetheless they care for me.

Sort of. Is that why they don't speak to me? Or is speech impossible for them?

_Upside down_

_Bouncing Off the ceiling_

_Inside out_

_Stranger to this feeling_

_Got no clue what I should do_

_But I´ll go crazy if I can´t get next to you_

_Somehow someday_

_You will love me too _

_One day will be the day when all my dreams come true_

I feel almost helpless in this state, not knowing what the shadows are but wanting to know them as more than shadows even if they really aren't. I can feel that they're worried about me. They sense that I'm troubled. Why is it that I want them to be a person? I'm loved. Enough. Right?

So why? I was content with life before Pegasus, aside from puberty and all, but life had meaning. Is that it? I'm so confused about my dueling skills that I no longer see meaning to life. I'm seeking something else out, something to replace it, because I know that dueling doesn't belong as something to live for.

Life needs more meaning than something as simple as a card game.

No matter how much I seem to love it. It seems all this confusion can be solved, if I can figure out just what to replace my meaning to life with. But what?

Ah… there's my problem. I don't know.

But I've always dreamed of a fairytale ending for myself, like in those books parents read to their kids when they're little. I've always dreamed of my fairytale ending, but for some strange reason I see myself as not the prince, but the princess. I wonder why…

Still, I dream of love. That's what I want to replace it with.

Ha… ha, ha, ha… 

It's not possible is it? I mean, there never was a story where it was the prince and not the princess that needed saving. I never read a story where the girl was the valiant, strong one, and the guy the soft, polite, and breakable one.

Impossible, some would say.

But then…

_Upside down_

_Bouncing Off the ceiling_

_Inside out_

_Stranger to this feeling_

_Got no clue what I should do_

_But I'll go crazy if I can´t get next to you_

_Upside down_

_Bouncing Off the ceiling_

_Inside out_

_Stranger to this feeling_

_Got no clue what I should do_

_But I'll go crazy if I can´t get next to _

_And I'll go crazy if I can't get next to_

What if the prince was still a prince, but the princess was no longer a girl?

_To you…_

Tristan's gone away… the battle's not looking good either. I should go find Tristan, I guess, and ponder this later. Maybe sometime soon I'll talk to you again. Even though you can't talk, that it the reason some people keep one of you. Joey will not lose this battle. Trust me, he needs it more than me.

_**End of Entry**_

.oOo.

Vikki: Sorry this is late, but Happy New Year! And don't forget to leave a review! They make me work faster. :)

Next on Diary of a Phantom: So, okay, I like him. But do I love him? If so, please tell me why, because I need to know… I need to know if this is real. **Want to know more? Stay tuned for poor Yami's next entry: Ordinary Day!**


	6. Ordinary Day

Story Title- Diary of a Phantom: A Songfic Diary

Chapter: 6

Author: Hikari no Vikki

Genre: Poetry/Mystery

Parings: YugixYami

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh. I don't own the song 'Ordinary Day' either. Vanessa Carlton owns that.

**Author's Notes-**

Not much, other than sorry far the long wait! I've been obsessing over the iPod I got for Christmas and, well, yeah. (sweatdrops) Also, summer is here! Lots of time to work!

Thanks for your reviews, and please keep doing so! I may not update faster, but they make me happy. :)

* * *

Diary Entry 6: Ordinary Day

_Just a day,_

_Just an ordinary day._

_Just trying to get by._

_Just a boy,_

_Just an ordinary boy._

_But he was looking to the sky._

_And as he asked if I would come along_

_I started to realize_

_That everyday he finds_

_Just what he's looking for,_

_Like a shooting star he shines._

Dear Diary,

He knows. He knows now. Or at the very least, knows the shadows are a lot more than shadows.

It had started out as any other day, the group walking around, chatting amongst each other, all of them including my little hikari oblivious to my watching them. I was smart this time, and I watched through Yugi's eyes, hearing everyone but hearing his voice the loudest. He has such a melodic voice my precious light…

And then they ran into Mai again. I was about to switch over, out of anger, because last time she had hurt him, my aibou, but I managed to pause when I heard the words, "I want a rematch with Joey."

Joey? Again?

But this time she was cheating; this wasn't a rematch! This was revenge. She was using another duelist, by the name Rex Raptor.

The battle seemed to be going well. Well enough, I supposed. I watched again from the safety of the shadows of some trees, and it looked like both sides were putting up a good fight.

Rex had summoned a Trakodon, and Joey had his Battleguards. Joey attacked, and the Trakodon was obviously no match. He was doing well, I thought. But Yugi's friends seemed a little too cocky. Serpent Night Dragon, a card Joey had taken out sometime ago, was apparently not Rex's best card. His true best card was the mighty Red-Eyes Black Dragon!

What a dragon it was, too. 2400 attack points! Such power.

Rex attacked both Joey's Battleguards, leaving him with only a small pile of life points. Joey, though beaten, didn't want to give up.

By Ra, the boy did it good, too! He activated the effect of his Time Wizard, and was lucky enough for the odds to be in his favor, winning him the battle.

And Yugi, my hikari, was right there next to him, cheering him on like any normal friend. If only he knew… but he didn't yet.

Later, they were traveling through the woods, now searching for a place to make camp for the night instead of a duel. Yes, don't you worry, I was safely back inside the puzzle, seeing everything once more from Yugi's eyes, listening to his thoughts.

There were so many that night, I remember them well, as if I had heard them over and over, putting them to my memory…

But he kept on thinking, even when his little group met up with Mai once again, this time under a truce, and he was sent to gather firewood. Ended up getting a few good logs, despite his small stature.

I've never realized this, but his thought pattern is the strangest I've encountered. Perhaps the buzzing, oblivious mind of someone more-or-less as innocent as he is always thinking about making it to the top. There were parts of it I cannot describe, such as when he trailed off and started thinking about his grandfather… that was something.

He also wondered about the shadows, and what Pegasus was doing, manipulating everything as if they were rats he could toy with. It infuriates me to no end that I can't tell him anything; that I can't show him what he needs to know.

That and everything around him is always so infuriating.

But I realized, as he dropped off the wood and helped start the fire and cook, that he didn't need that yet. He was perfect, just they way he was.

Now I know that I'm just rambling, telling you things off the top of my head, but I'm really telling the truth, whether you like it or not. My truth. How I see him. Why am I even telling you I don't care if you don't like it? You're a book! A diary! Well, we did establish I was already insane last time I wrote, so I shouldn't really care.

But he is such a good kid. I don't know how he does it. I don't know how he can keep up with the world, a world that has somehow not tainted his spirit, even though his actual thoughts are less-than-innocent at times – you should hear what he starts to think whenever he stares at Tea's ass – he's all right.

He's almost too perfect for me. Something so bright should never belong to something so dark like myself. And yet I've taken a liking to him.

_He said take my hand,_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams _

_Lie right in the palm of your hand_

So he's sitting down, right, eating – who am I kidding? I don't remember – well, food of some sort, and feeling all nice and toasty because of the fire.

I like it when he's toasty; he makes me feel toasty too. It feels nice. Warm.

He makes me feel like I actually deserve him sometimes. He's so adorable like that. It really is such a shame he doesn't know that I exist, though his pattern of thoughts is getting closer and closer to that very thing every day.

Even as he and his friends were chatting amongst themselves, and Tea was getting a nice, long shower courtesy of Mai, it made me feel good to know that he wasn't repulsed at the powers of the puzzle and that he might actually want to get to know me, if he ever gets past the fact there's not much to know, and that I'm also the cause of a lot of things in his life.

Well, back to me.

I'm not really as sure as I sounded, writing those words. I'm afraid inside, afraid of… well; I suppose Yugi would call it rejection.

But wouldn't he eventually come around? If I'm helping him now, wouldn't that give him cause to want to know me, even if only a little? Just an exchange of names, and handshake – anything!

Oh, who am I kidding?

But there is the possibility. I will hold onto that possibility until the very last moment.

There is that tiny possibility that Yugi, my precious light, will understand. It might not come to him at first, but with things like this, partnerships are crucial. They are the very foundations of a spirit and host relationship. I want to make really strong foundations, and if I hope just a little harder, they might come true.

Heh, I never thought I'd hear myself say that. Or anything like it.

I remember a funny thing happening, when Tea was trying to get out of the shower. Tea had screamed, and Joey and Tristan were running to her 'rescue'. My little Yugi had them by their coattails, trying desperately to keep them from getting a glimpse of her without clothes.

In Yugi's mind, his exact words were, 'Oh you baka perverts…'

Now that was what really made my night. It was absolutely hilarious, in both their part and my hikari's.

Mai told her there was nothing there, and passed Tea her clothes away from Joey and Tristan's prying eyes. That was just the icing on the cake. And what a satisfyingly funny cake it was, too.

But by then I was beginning to sense something, a dark aura nearby. I couldn't put my finger on it – partly because if it were solid, I couldn't – but it was as if I knew the aura. It was very familiar and I wasn't sure exactly why.

Tea had long since come out – with her clothes on – by the time Mai had announced she needed some time alone and left. I saw nothing wrong with that.

By that time I had realized that Yugi really would turn to me eventually.

It's in his nature, after all, to give others a second chance.

_And as he spoke, he spoke ordinary words_

_Although they did not feel_

_For I felt what I had not felt before_

_And you'd swear those words could heal._

_And as I looked up into those eyes_

_His vision borrows mine._

_And I know he's no stranger,_

_For I feel I've held him for all of time._

A good bit of time had passed since Mai had left when Bakura appeared.

I wasn't worried about her, but us. Yugi, for the most part. That's where all of my worry went. I was just a spirit with no memory except what I remember from when Yugi completed the puzzle till now.

This strange energy that Bakura gave off… it was almost as if he carried an item with him. But I saw no item through Yugi's eyes. Did I mention he has beautiful eyes? So different from mine… red. I hate it. Makes me feel like a demon from hell. But his amethyst eyes… they're those of an angel.

This Bakura had appeared out of nowhere, and this fact unnerved me, and it unnerves me still, even thought the event he caused has long since passed.

He politely chats with Yugi's group, Yugi listening more than speaking.

All of a sudden, Bakura asks for a game, and then asks what their favorite dueling cards are. Yugi's is obvious, the Dark Magician, and a really great choice at that. Tristan's is Cyber Commander, Joey's is Flame Swordsman, and Tea's is Magician of Faith.

Bakura says his isn't a monster card, but the magic card, Change of Heart.

Interesting, I note. And then I feel through Yugi the ominous aura the air has acquired. This is wasn't good. If _Yugi_ can feel the danger, we're in some deep kuso.

Bakura asked again if he could play a game, show them how it worked. Yugi agreed, though hesitant. Smart boy, at least to hesitate.

When they were done setting up the dueling mats, and the decks were where they were designed to be put, Bakura ominously said, "I have something I want to share with you all." The hairs on the back of my neck rose. The aura around the boy was growing stronger, and it wasn't a good one either.

Then, a Millennium item appeared, hanging from his neck. That was the true source of the evil aura. Yugi! No!

He summoned up the Shadow Realm, and Yugi realized what he was about to do before me. His words were, and I remember them clearly, 'A Yami no Game!' A Game of Darkness. No! Yugi couldn't be subjected to that… but for some reason I couldn't switch over. Ah! Such frustration.

Bakura then separates everyone's souls from their bodies, and transfers them into the cards. Even my little hikari. I had to switch now, I had no choice…

Before Bakura, whose features had changed somehow, could grab my puzzle and take it for himself, I opened my eyes, which through Yugi, did not have to be the blood red color they naturally were. They were only a darker shade of Yugi's angel eyes… Oh Yugi, I promised, I'll save you and your friends!

I asked Bakura why he had taken us here, but this Bakura was apparently not Bakura. He was a spirit like myself, a spirit of the Millennium ring!

I was afraid that I had to accept Bakura's challenge.

In order to save Yugi and his friends, I had to do this. But despite my confidence, which I am not sure Bakura can see, Bakura tells me this is one Shadow Game I will not win! I decided right then and there to prove him different. I was in battle mode now.

Bakura kept on taunting me, all the while giving hints as to what he was. He said he'd done terrible things in his quest for power, and that, I knew, was understandable. He was doing one of those terrible things right then!

I hate myself for not having foreseen this beforehand. But I do not have the power of future sight, or premonition, so I suppose there really wasn't nothing to fear. I'm writing this now as Yugi sleeps, so unaware, though now less than ever about my presence. Even in his sleep, he comforts me, as his heart's room is making mine feel better.

Perhaps he is grateful, I know I would be, but in the innocent sense. He really is grateful. A part of him knows that was happened was real, but there is still the larger part that doesn't, and then the part that's just confused. I can only count on confusion for so long.

So I played Tristan's card, but then Bakura's White Magical Hat sent it to the graveyard. I cannot recall with I felt then, perhaps shock, or fear. Not my own fears, but his, fear for Tristan's soul.

It only caused me more reason to fight on longer, and I have to save Tristan's soul from being taken. There must be a Monster Reborn in my light's deck somewhere!

I glared at Bakura, but it did nothing to him like it would to someone else. He just laughed; he wasn't even fazed. I then realized that Yugi was still with me, he wasn't gone yet. I could hear his thoughts ringing out; he wasn't in his card just yet.

Why?

Because it hadn't been played yet. And he knew just as well as I did that playing his card was dangerous, so, together, we put down Joey's card.

Poor Joey, he was almost delusional when he looked up and saw a giant version of his friend playing him as a card. What could I do, but tell him the truth? That was also Yugi's reasoning, but it was done through me. It was as though Yugi and I were one, his body, my voice, and one, combined pattern of thought. So that was how he and I worked, together. There wasn't much to say about that, then, because we had his friends to save.

Joey caught on quick enough, even though he was a bit comical with his outrageous reaction. His exact words I believe were, 'I'm six inches tall, wearing a dress, and about to fight my giant friend.' Now wasn't the time to realize how funny Joey sounded, as much as I wanted to. I had to explain to him that this wasn't Bakura, but a spirit who had taken him over.

Even though he had no idea what I was talking about, he attacked anyway, seeing as he was the only monster on my side of the field.

But then it was Bakura's turn, and I braced for the worst.

He simply puts a monster card facedown, and ends his turn. Not a good sign. Before I know it, it's my turn, and Joey's attacking and has already attacked. It's a morphing jar! Oh, blast it. I was lucky I didn't have any of the other's soul cards in my hand.

And then when I looked at the hand I had drawn, Yugi's card was there. That and a Monster Reborn, which I was thankful for. But Yugi's card… Yugi wondered what would happen if he played it. I wondered that too, but I had to agree with Yugi, there was only one way to find out.

Play the card.

I played that, realizing that Yugi's soul was no longer present, and the Monster Reborn, summoning Tristan again. It was only then that I realized how fragile the situation was.

Then Yugi turned to me. I froze. What was he thinking?

He wondered, wasn't he just up there? Where I was? Joey and Tristan were confused too. Then he came to the strangest realization. That I, mou hitori no boku, as he named me, was the embodiment of the shadows of the puzzle.

I knew then that he knew.

He looked at me, and I looked at him. For the first time, our eyes met. And he wasn't afraid. That was good.

He smiled. I watched as his lips formed out the words mou hitori no boku soundlessly. It wasn't in disbelief, but a strange realization. He knew me now. I wasn't just the shadows anymore.

I wasn't a stranger anymore.

_And he said take my hand,_

_Live while you can_

_Don't you see your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

_In the palm of your hand._

_Please come with me,_

_See what I see._

_Touch the stars for time will not flee._

_Time will not flee._

_Can you see?_

Would he remember it? Would he not think this was a dream? I prayed to Ra that part of him did, but a part of me didn't. I wasn't ready for confrontation, not his. I wasn't prepared for the many questions I knew were reeling in his mind. I just wasn't ready for him to remember.

But there was still a duel I had to win.

They were all wondering, now what? We had to find Tea's soul card now, and fast. But was it worth the risk in playing it?

It was Bakura's turn, however. He played two cards, a monster facedown, and the trap card Just Desserts. Normally, Just Desserts would take 500 points away and that'd be it. But this was a Shadow Game, and the ghost hand that symbolized Just Desserts rose up, and then reached for me.

I could've sworn I heard Yugi cry out to me through our mind link, '_Mou hitori no boku!_' as the hand clutched my face and drained me of those 500 points, and possibly some of my energy.

I was clutching my chest a little, but it wasn't anything serious. Bakura said during the attack like every point would feel like it was being ripped from my beating heart. But I didn't truly have a heart, now did I? I shook myself to stabilize my shallow breathing. Perhaps I did have a heart, but I couldn't pay that any mind. I couldn't pay Yugi's cry any mind either; I had to keep fighting.

My turn came, and I drew it. I almost wished I could've talked to my hikari, but I was on my own here. I had to risk it. So I played her card, in defense mode, just to be safe.

Tea appeared, in the garb of the Magician of Faith, and comically, under the card itself. That was odd, and even slightly amusing, especially the way Yugi, Joey and Tristan tried to keep Bakura from seeing her. I almost laughed at that, because it was obvious that she was on the field now.

Yugi looked back at me again. Why did he keep doing that?

Curiosity. It is both a burden and a curse, just like secrets.

_Yugi,_ I remember telling him, _the game. Concentrate._ He still glanced back, but then Tea asked him a question. Were they all crazy? Why were they there? Yugi wasn't sure how to answer, so Joey filled her in instead.

He told her that Bakura and myself were big dueling giants (no matter how many times he said that, I almost couldn't resist laughing) and that we were dueling for their souls. That part I could live with. The dueling giants, however, was absolutely hilarious.

But, Tea said, Yugi's right there. She was right about that. _Yugi_ was down there. I'm not Yugi. I suppose I would be called Yami no Yugi, or Yami Yugi. Still, I was not Yugi.

Well, Yugi said to Tea, he's not me, but he's not really not me… and then he scowled, rather cutely, I must add. Tea was still confused. Yugi looked up at me again, and thought, rather loudly, _Who are you?_

I froze again, not sure how to respond.

_You said it yourself_, I told him bluntly, _I am mou hitori no Yugi._

He was still unaware of our mind link, but realized that it could just be the Shadow Realm, so he nodded numbly, turning back to his friends.

Yugi tells her also that it has something to do with the items that they carry. It's some kind of magic. So he knows that it exists, and he knows me, though he may or may not remember me, and I have no idea what to do. Yugi finishes by telling Tea that if she's crazy, they're all crazy.

Strange logic, but it does make some sense.

Joey adds that is works like this: the cool Yugi's up there, and the puny one down here. What? I remember raising an eyebrow at that while my hikari yelled at him about that not being how it worked at all.

"I'll show you who's puny," he said. "Let me remind you that I hold the powers of the Dark Magician here. Dark Magic Attack!" And then he held out his hand in a Dark Magician-like fashion, attacking. I cried out, telling him to stop, but the attack was too late.

The monster was destroyed, but Yugi recoiled back into himself, sparking.

I wanted to yell at Bakura, 'You bastard! What did you did to him?' But then I realized that Yugi had simply attacked an Electric Lizard, an attack Bakura said he wouldn't soon forget.

Then I remembered exactly what the effect of Electric Lizard was. It had the ability to paralyze a monster for a turn. That was just great. Oh Yugi, why did you have to go and do that? I could have just as easily told him it didn't work like that… but it was understandable. He was short, about my height, and being short isn't the best thing in the world.

I could sympathize with him on that one.

I then set down a trap card and ended my turn.

Joey and Tristan are still trying to hide Tea under her card, something that really isn't working, as Bakura says he can see her perfectly well. Then he said it wouldn't matter, because they're all easy prey for his Man-Eater Bug!

Oh great, another monster with an effect. Will this torture ever end?

Apparently not.

The others ask Yugi what the monster does, and I know the effect all too well. He tells them, still recovering from the Electric Lizard's electricity, that it can destroy any monster on the field once it's flipped face up. Oy. What fun. I mean, seriously, it's got to be some sort of fun being _eaten_ by a man-_eater_ bug!

All right, it's more than official. I'm nuts.

But back to Yugi.

Tristan volunteers, but Joey won't let him. He just got back from the graveyard. He's not going anywhere, Joey says. He turned to Yugi, and asked for a solution. Yugi told him that they were standing on it, my trap card.

When it was my turn, Joey attacked, and pleaded to me to activate the trap. I saw no other option, and activated my Horn of Heaven, and both the bug and Joey were gone.

It was as if time stopped still. Joey was gone.

Yugi looked up at me with sad, sad eyes, and Tristan kept saying over and over that his best buddy was gone. I felt a tug at one of my heartstrings and then I saw Yugi. _Hikari, it'll be all right…_

The tug became less and less, but it never left. Poor hikari.

The something happened that I didn't expect; Tea starts to cry, and when the first tear lands on her card, it activates her effect. I completely forgot! Her card's effect could bring back a magic card from the graveyard!

Naturally, I chose Monster Reborn, and Yugi's, not to mention Tea's and Tristan's eyes all shone, but Joey just stood there, obviously a little worse for wear. I almost laughed at his initial expression, but I held it in for the sake of the duel.

Yugi looked back at me again, smiling. I smiled back, ever so softly.

_Just a dream, just an ordinary dream._

_As I wake in bed_

_And the boy, that ordinary boy_

_Or was it all in my head?_

_Did he ask if I would come along_

_It all seemed so real._

_But as I looked to the door,_

_I saw that boy standing there with a deal._

Bakura, enraged, told me I was wasting my time saving the lives of Yugi's friends. Angry, I told him that it wasn't waste of time, especially when it came to my friends. Wait a second, my friends? Yeah, that's what I thought. I suppose that if they were Yugi's friends they were my friends too.

Your friendship won't last long, Bakura told me. He laughed, rather darkly, at me and my hikari as well as his motley group of friends.

I remember then, Yugi looking back up at me for one, final time. It was as if he knew he wouldn't remember a thing. He even mentioned it to me by thinking it, He didn't understand the mind-link concept, but he knew we could communicate somehow.

He said to me, '_I'm not going to remember any of this am I?_' I told him probably not. If he did, I told him not to be afraid of me. All I wanted was to protect him. I just wanted his safety. He smiled.

'_I'll try,_' he told me, still smiling. It was a soft smile. He _knew_ he wasn't going to remember it.

It was as if he was regretting something. Did he want to tell me something?

Was there something I was missing? I tend to do that, and it's probably something I did in my past life, if I had one. I don't often see things that I should. But everything was perfectly clear, and yet so cloudy, not to mention that the duel was still going on.

Meanwhile, Bakura was plotting.

When he slapped down the Lady of Faith, I knew right away that something was up. He chuckled sinisterly, holding up the Change of Heart card carelessly between two fingers. It's hard to believe I remember a detail like that, but who wouldn't, especially in such an event as this one?

But this card was the other Bakura's favorite card… I began to wonder.

But my wonders aside, Yugi and his friends didn't have such insight, and Bakura was scaring them silly with tales of the card, of how it could take a monster and turn it against it's own fellow monsters. It wasn't like Brain Control either, Change of Heart was permanent.

I finally couldn't take it.

I told him that he was cruel, evil, and above all things, vile. He thanked me like I was applauding a masterful performance, and then told me that no longer would the 'all-powerful' friendship be able to save me and that we'd all die in despair. What fun.

At least if his plan does work, I'll die with my precious light.

He plays the card. In that moment, if I had a heart, I swear it would've stopped, or at the very least skipped at beat. Yugi's I knew did, for I felt the tugs at my heartstrings, the tell tale signs of distress, but his energy did not change.

Why?

Then I realized why. Bakura's light half, the real Bakura, was trapped in his favorite card. Was this good or bad, though? I wasn't sure.

He wanted to help us, he said. His offer was genuine; I saw the pleading light in his eyes. We had to act quickly he said. Instead, he took over Lady of Faith, begging for Yugi to attack him.

"No!" my light cried out. He couldn't. Not his friend!

Then I realized, as Bakura was telling his hikari to hush, that if Bakura's item could take souls from the bodies of others and put them somewhere else, maybe my item could do the same! I also realized that I was stupid for not realizing this earlier.

I did so, switching the souls of Bakura and his dark half, who I supposed could be called Yami Bakura. "Attack Yugi!" I cried.

And my light obeyed without pause, sending Yami Bakura to the graveyard, and ending the game.

And Yugi, my sweet light, was alive. All was right with the world.

_And he said take my hand,_

_Live while you can,_

_Don't you see all your dreams lie right in the palm of your hand_

_In the palm of your hand,_

_In the palm of your hand._

My precious light was alive, and I couldn't be happier. I had succeeded in protecting him from one darkness, so this has given me the courage that I can perhaps protect him from Pegasus.

And I do doubt that he will remember.

For this, I am grateful, as well as disappointed.

So, okay, I like him. But do I love him? If so, please tell me why, because I need to know… I need to know if this is real.

But it wouldn't put me in the best of positions now would it? For him to know now could possibly be disastrous! I can't let that happen. If he remembers anything at all, I'm almost sure he'll remember it as nothing more than a dream.

Yes, just a dream.

But, still…

_Just a day, just an ordinary day_

_Just trying to get by._

_Just a boy,_

_Just an ordinary boy._

_But he was looking to the sky._

He'll know.

_**End of Entry**_

* * *

Vikki: Yay! I'm finished! This took forever, seriously. Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Oh, and I also accept song requests, thanks to one reviewer who brought it up. Please give me the name and artist and nothing too explicit. Thanks guys, I luv you all!

Oh, the word kuso means shit in japanese.

And thanks to my beta, Seshafi. I didn't realize you had reviewed for this story, ha ha! :D

Next on Diary of a Phantom: Who is mou hitori no boku? And why does he scare me so? Something so… intimidating… he's so… I can't describe it. It's like he's… haunting me. **Oh, poor, poor Yugi! I don't look forward to this next chapter because I'm skipping so much… well; stay tuned for Haunted, Yugi's next entry!**


End file.
